McDonalds
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Alfred gets Matthew to try McDonalds, how will he react to it? R


****

Authors note: Read and Review! Please.

"Oi! Come on, Mattie we're gonna be late!" Alfred yelled to his younger brother who was putting on his shoes and trying to find Kumajiro. "I'm coming, Al!" Matthew yelled back. Though he didn't know how he was going to be late for lunch with just the two of them. Still he quickly slipped on his jacket (it was getting rather cold) found Kumajiro and heading out the door locking it in the process.

The Canadian sat down in the drivers seat, put the keys in the ignition, back out the driveway and down towards their destination. You see Alfred's manager decided Alfred needed a break from his "Hero" work and was a good time to bond with one of his friends or family.

Oddly enough Matthew was the one Alfred first chose. Most likely because he wouldn't yell at his brother if he did something stupid, but otherwise Matthew was honored to be noticed by his over energetic elder brother.

Matthew said he would take Alfred out to lunch to wherever he wanted to go. Expectantly, that lunch was lead directly to McDonalds, Matthews most disliked place.

"Ah! Thank you, Mattie! You'll put aside your dislike of the place for me! You're the best brother ever!" The Canadian blushed and mumbled a "You're welcome".

Matthew pulled into the parking lot and put it in park. Alfred unbuckled his seatbelt and bounded out of the car. Matthew chuckled, he was such a kid.

"Hummm, Mattie…what do I want?" Alfred asked. Ha. The Canadian never had ate here, fast food just didn't sound good.

"I'm getting a salad." Alfred blanched. "Ugh, Mattie, going all vegetarian on me? Go sit, I'll order for you. But uh, I'll need the money." Matthew wasn't sure how he felt about Alfred ordering for him.

The thought of his brother coming back with some greasy burger wanted to make him throw up. But somehow ended up handing him the money and going to find a seat just knowing that he'd regret it.

Alfred came back with a tray with various things on it. He set it down, there were two boxes, both said 'Big Mac' that didn't sound good. He set one of the boxes in front of me along with a medium sized box of French fries, the fries he could handle.

"Trust me, Mattie." Alfred said after seeing his brothers disgusted face "You'll like it, if not I got you a simple cheese burger." Alfred immediately dug into his sandwich the look of it wanted to make him sick.

"Uh, what's in it?" Matthew asked, he kind of didn't want to know but he had to know what he was eating. "No idea, its got the basic patties, cheese, pickles, onions, lettuce ,special sauce uh…and the bun?"

"Special sauce…?" Alfred shrugged before replying "Its what its called, I don't know what it is, nor do I care." Matthew looked at his burger then picked it up. "I got you a tea." Alfred motioned towards the large drink, lovely, sugar filled tea.

Matthew sighed and brought the sandwich up to his mouth and took a bite. Alfred watched intently as Matthew chewed and swallowed, paused, look a drink, took another bite- "Sooo…you like it?" Alfred finally asked. The Canadian didn't say anything but just stared at the window then shrugged. "Its alright." Alfred's mouth grew into a full out grin. "Ah, so you do like it, you were always a bad liar Mattie!" Matthew didn't say anything as he continued. "I havta go to the bathroom, be right back~!"

Alfred came back not a few minutes left and noticed something odd "Hey, Mattie." Matthew looked up at his brother who was staring down at the table with a grin on his face. "Uh, yea?" Alfred put his hands on his hips. "Where'd your sandwich go?" Matthew stayed silent. Alfred saw the empty box the sandwich came in and then it hit him like a rock.

"You ate it that fast?!" Alfred wasn't even done yet and he left the table with Matthew holding a whole sandwich. Matthew blushed and shrugged "It was alright." He shifted his eyes and it didn't go unnoticed. "I never thought I'd see the day when Mattie would eat fast food. And it was a Big Mac!"

Matthew blushed further "I was just hungry." Alfred smirked "I may be oblivious at time but I'm not dumb…hey…where did the cheeseburger go?" Matthews face was now a dark shade of pink. "My gosh! Looks like I got a certain Canadian to like McDonalds~" Alfred was obviously overjoyed but Matthew never said one word.

Matthew promptly shoved all his things into the bag and threw it away. Alfred finished his own and they walked out to the car and Alfred left a trail of questions.

"Are you gonna start eating it now? You wanna come back tomorrow? I gotta tell everyone!" Matthew was starting to get flustered. "No I won't start eating it, no I don't want to and I'll just deny it." Matthew smirked as he jumped into the drivers seat and started up the car. "But you like it! I know you did!"

Alfred started to rant about it all the way home. Matthew smiled to himself, yes he did like it, he loved it. But health was more important, once and a while if he ever was alone and got hungry he would go through the drive through and order another one. For now he'll just deny it just to make Alfred flustered.

****

… … …

Aw Mattie you little sneak! Okay well this actually happened. Since (in my group) I am Canada, he doesn't like burgers, and I never really liked burgers anyway! Well I haven't had a burger in two years. A few weeks ago I downed a double cheese burger and a cheese burger. Well today (Friday, May 07, 2010) I went to McDonalds and my mom told me to get something big. She said to get a Big Mac. I wasn't sure if I would like it, so she ordered me a double cheese burger incase I didn't like it. I LOVED it. I downed it in 2 minutes, PLUS the double cheese burger. Yea…its weird, I love burgers now. I'm so odd. _Anyway Review please. _


End file.
